


Rarity

by kpopismydrug, teaseofnight



Series: My Human and I [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kitty!Eunhae, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Werecats, pray for kyuhyun's sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking in strays can either be good or bad. In Kyuhyun's case, it was both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rarity

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a year now since Ashley and I first collaborated together, and so we have a new series for you all!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it ^-^

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun is aware he has a little admirer.

 

It’s hard not to be when it meows at him all the time and tries to trip him up the few times it gets daring enough to get close to him before darting away.

 

“Not a cat person, shoo,” he says, like he always does, trying to get the cat to leave him alone as he walks through the neighbourhood, heading home from work.

 

The cat ignores him, like it always does, as it walks along beside him and continues to meow its affection.

 

Kyuhyun stops and glares at it with a heavy sigh. “I’m not adopting you, leave me alone.”

 

The cat gives him the most pitiful look he’s ever seen on an animal, its pure crystal blue eyes stunning against its off-white and black tabby colouring, and he storms ahead, muttering under his breath as the cat meows loudly at being abandoned so quickly.

 

When the meow cuts off into a sharp yowl, Kyuhyun looks to see it being pinned by another.

 

Kyuhyun isn’t worried, its the other cat’s partner in crime, another tabby but with a darker colouring.

 

As they scrap, whether playfully or not, Kyuhyun doesn’t care - his stomach thinks his throat has been cut and all he can think about is the stew his mother had left for him yesterday, waiting for him at home.

 

So he leaves the noisy cats behind, his stomach leading him home.

 

 

 

 

The next day, the same thing happens.

 

He’s tailed by his feline entourage.

 

Kyuhyun glares at them. “At least you’re keeping your distance today.”

 

Both cats stare at him, their blue eyes eerily beautiful for an animal, their tails slowly swishing.

 

Kyuhyun shudders slightly, creeped out.

 

The whitish one, the one that often dares to approach Kyuhyun, meows softly, front paws moving slightly, as if it’s itching to approach him but can’t.

 

Kyuhyun eyes it as he slowly gets his phone out. He had promised his veterinary friend he’d take photos of the cats, to start the rehoming process once Kyuhyun could manage to catch the stray cats and take them to the shelter Sungmin works at.

 

The second his phone is visible and aimed at them, the black tabby hisses, fur on end and Kyuhyun blinks, stunned as it forcibly butts its head for the other cat to to run away.

 

The white one does so reluctantly, both disappearing over a nearby fence.

 

“Odd,” he says to himself, phone still out. “I didn’t know animals could have issues about their photo being taken.”

 

Maybe this can be his tactic to rid him of the strays.

 

Smiling at the idea, he pockets his phone and carries on home.

 

 

 

 

Maybe he is sulking. Maybe he’s just in a quiet mood which just so happens means he refuses to speak to a certain male.

 

“This silent treatment is bullshit,” Hyukjae comments loudly.

 

Donghae ignores him, eyes on the bus stop across the street as his hands idly play with the cup of some fruit tea he had ordered on a whim.

 

“This cup of hot chocolate is bullshit,” the slightly older male mutters under his breath, disgusted.

 

Donghae takes a slow drink of his semi cold tea, grimacing at the foul taste.

 

Hyukjae snorts, catching his reaction. “What you get for being adventurous.”

 

“You got to live a little,” Donghae finally speaks, tone sour.

 

Hyukjae groans, frustrated. “I did it to protect us!” he stresses, glaring at him.

 

Donghae frowns and glances at his watch. “The bus should have arrived now.”

 

“The bus can do whatever it likes - you’re not following him tonight.”

 

Donghae perks up, seeing the bus in question coming down the road.

 

“Donghae, no-”

 

Hyukjae has to race after him as he hastily leaves the outside table they’d been sitting at.

 

Donghae doesn’t get far, he gets shoved into a nearby car park, away from evening traffic on the bustling street.

 

“One last time,” Donghae promises, eyes one the bus still and not on the male pinning him against the wall.

 

“Donghae, it’s too risky,” Hyukjae whispers, pleading with him.

 

Donghae sees the male on the bus, gives Hyukjae a pleading look of his own. “Please? One last time, I swear.”

 

Hyukjae’s expression becomes torn.  “We-”

 

“Please.”

 

Hyukjae sighs heavily, head dropping.

 

Donghae looks back as the bus passes them.

 

“Fine,” he hears Hyukjae whisper, letting him go. “One last time.”

 

Donghae kisses him tenderly, cupping his face as Hyukjae kisses him back before Donghae pulls back.

 

Donghae’s grin is infectious as he grabs Hyukjae’s hand and leads them from the car park.

 

 

 

 

"I told you to keep distance!" Hyukjae hissed as he followed Donghae down the street, trying to hold back the eager male.

 

The younger pouted. "I just want to make sure he gets home okay!"

 

Donghae’s fascination - or obsession, in Hyukjae’s opinion -  with the younger male had started out small, though even he couldn't deny that he wanted to pursue something more. Not that he could, unless he wanted to get into trouble. But Donghae had continued to ignore Hyukjae's warnings about staying away from the male, had become a little hooked on being there to see him home.

 

He visibly perked up when he the heard human's voice from the street behind the one he’s stalking, his eagerness evident as Hyukjae groaned behind him. Donghae ignored him as he quickly shifted into a cat, eagerly looking for him. It didn't take long for him to find the human, almost eager to follow him as he runs for the junction that will connect him to the one the human male walks down.

 

Behind him, he heard Hyukjae mewl at him with frustration, not surprised he had shifted as well.

 

But Donghae didn't care as he sprinted, much like a young kitten again, wanting some affection.

 

Before he could make the junction, his blind obsession made him unaware of the object flying at him.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun jumped when he felt a tiny body collide with his legs. He nearly tripped over before managing to steady himself, looking down to see the black tabby gripping his pant leg with its teeth. "What do you want? Go away!"

 

The black tabby mewled at him, grabbing him again and tried directing him over to somewhere. Its actions made him frown since, as he recalled, it was more of the intelligent one between it and its friend.

 

Then realization struck.

 

"Wait, where's your friend?" Kyuhyun asked, looking around.

 

At the mention of the whiter feline, the black tabby made distressed sounds and tried to tug him again. After watching its desperate attempts, Kyuhyun finally decided to give in, following after the feline.

 

The black tabby hurried, making distressed sounds as it reached an area Kyuhyun was familiar with. But what stood out from the otherwise empty junction was the white cat, letting out weak sounds as blood was slowly pooling from it.

 

It made Kyuhyun cringe, hurrying to check on it. There was a deep wound on its side, blood oozing out while a strange object was sticking out of it. It made him frown, wondering what it was before he gingerly picked it up.

 

"We definitely need to get you to a vet," Kyuhyun muttered as he carefully grabbed the object. "This'll hurt so bear with me."

 

The white cat yowled as the human yanked out the object before hurriedly covering the wound with his jacket to stem the bleeding.

 

"Alright, let's get you—What the hell?" Kyuhyun yelled as the black tabby decided it was the best time to sink its claws into Kyuhyun's knee. "I'm helping out your friend here! He'll die if he doesn't get taken to a vet!"

 

The black tabby hissed, fur rising at the mere mention of the word 'vet'.

 

“I am not equipped to be dealing with gaping holes that need stitches,” he lectures the cat, as he begins to leave whilst maintaining the pressure on the wound.

 

The black tabby has other ideas, and latches its claws deep through the material of his trouser leg so that they can bite into his skin, hissing as it tries to stop him.

 

“Oh for-” Kyuhyun shakes his leg before sighing loudly. “Fine! But don’t chew on me when he dies.”

 

The cat unlatches itself from him as he turns around, and as he carefully holds the injured cat in his arms, he tries to hurry the best he can to his apartment block.

 

He gets a concerned look as he bypasses a neighbour of his, but he can’t tell if it’s because of the whimpering, bleeding cat in his arms, or the fact he as a black tabby cat meowing constantly at the back of his feet.

 

Kyuhyun tries to sneak a better look at the injury whilst they’re in the elevator leading to his floor, the lighting allowing him a closer look, and he feels even more worried about the cat’s life at seeing the blood continue to trickle free.

 

Once he’s managed to get inside his apartment with both cats safely, he hurries with his shoes on to his bathroom where he can clean the cat without staining anything of his.

 

Once the cat is carefully placed on a bathroom counter, after he’s knocked off all his junk, Kyuhyun then has to remember where his mother had placed the first aid box she bought for him when he first moved in here.

 

“Hold on, this will have to do until I can get the bandages,” he murmurs to the cat as he uses a hand towel as a substitute, and when he gets a weak reply, he looks at the black tabby standing beside it which was watching him carefully.

 

“Meow if he stops moving,” he tells it, and races from the bathroom to search his bedroom closet for the first aid box.

 

It took him a while to find it since it was deep within his closet, but then he hurried out of the room once he found it. By the time he reached the bathroom, he found the black tabby lying beside its companion, almost supporting him. The sight of it almost broke Kyuhyun’s heart, but he ignored it in favor of trying to get the bleeding to stop.

 

Gently waving the black tabby away, Kyuhyun immediately got to work, trying his best not to aggravate the wound. It took some time before he managed to get a proper bandage on the feline, but seeing how weak it was made Kyuhyun worry. Groaning, he picked it up, carefully moving out into the living room so he could place it on a cushion, reminding himself to simply clean it up later once he was sure the cat was taken care of.

 

A glance to the side and he saw the black tabby follow, curled around the white cat while nuzzling it.

 

“Definitely something going on there,” he muttered before shaking his head. He dug through his pocket for his phone, not caring the look the black tabby was sending him as he dialed in Sungmin’s number, hoping that his friend would pick up.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Sungmin!” Kyuhyun cried out, relieved. “I need your help.”

 

_“Help with what? Did the two cats follow you again? I told you to take pictures!”_

 

Wincing a bit at the volume, Kyuhyun glanced back at the two cats in his living room before turning away. “Well, about that...one of them got injured and I had to bandage it up since it was bleeding badly.”

 

A brief pause. _“How bad is it?”_

 

“Bad,” Kyuhyun mumbled. “It’s deep and I think it might need stitches.”

 

_“I’ll come over as soon as--”_

 

“He’s not coming over here!”

 

Kyuhyun dropped his phone in surprise, turning to see where the voice had come from. He gaped upon seeing an unknown male in his living room, the black tabby suspiciously missing. But what stood out to him the most was the fact that the male was _naked_.

 

It promptly took five seconds before Kyuhyun screamed.

 

As he scrambled to pick up his phone to let Sungmin know he has a potential psycho in his apartment, Kyuhyun grunts as he’s shoved up against the nearest wall, watching as Sungmin’s frantic voice is cut off by the male cancelling the call.

 

“Who are you?” Kyuhyun bites out, staring fixedly at his face rather than the far too close naked body.

 

“No vets, no outsiders,” the naked stranger growls, grip on him tight. “You heal him. No one else.”

 

“I’m not a vet!” Kyuhyun cries, trying to squirm free. “He….wait, you’re the cat?” he asks in disbelief.

 

The male stares at him. “No vets. He will heal here.”

 

“That wasn’t an answer.”

 

“You’re staring at your answer,” the psycho tells him. “He just needs to rest, his body will do the rest.”

 

“You’re the cat.” Kyuhyun states dumbly. “That isn’t possible.”

 

Kyuhyun clutches at the wall, lungs no longer working as the male vanishes before his eyes.

 

He looks down and sees the black tabby cat staring up at him.

 

Kyuhyun makes a sort of strangled squeak as he slips down the wall, watching as the tabby cat walks back over to the couch, jumping up carefully and curling around the white one.

 

The black tabby cat gives him a final look, its bright blue eyes fixed on him, and Kyuhyun fails to make his body move away from the fuckery he is witnessing.

 

He just...stares.

 

 

 

 

It took Kyuhyun a while to get adapted to his new...changes.

 

And seeing the black tabby change into a human was traumatizing once already.

 

But he had acquiesced to the psycho’s demands that he wouldn’t take the white one to the vet, unsure of why he was so against the whole idea of it if it meant his friend would heal faster. It was the one thing he wanted to ask desperately, but seeing as how the black tabby remained as a cat, it seemed like a lost cause.

 

Until when he tried to change the white tabby’s bandages and the black tabby flipped out.

 

“I am just trying to help here!” Kyuhyun cried out, exasperated at the male, who had just introduced himself as Hyukjae so that Kyuhyun would stop calling him ‘cat’.

 

Hyukjae gave him a dirty look, carefully scratching behind the white tabby’s ear as he watched Kyuhyun change the bandage. “You’re doing it all wrong.”

 

“I told you that I’m not a vet!” the human cried out, almost tempted to just throw the roll of bandages at the psycho.

 

Rolling his eyes, Hyukjae looked down at the white tabby carefully. “Hae,” he called out softly. “Can you change?”

 

The cat’s eyes flickered open weakly, mewling softly before it shifted forms, successfully causing Kyuhyun to cry out in alarm. It took a few seconds before the human was greeted with another naked man lying on Hyukjae’s lap.

 

Kyuhyun stared. “Now would be the appropriate time to tell me what you guys are.”

 

Hyukjae gives him a look. “Sort his injury out first.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes drift down, face warming slightly before his eyes settle on the huge gash on the male’s thigh.

 

“Since you’re….like this, I can clean it properly,” he mumbles, avoiding eye contact with either naked man.

 

As he stumbles for the stuff he needs to clean the wound to prevent infection setting in, Kyuhyun uses that chance to take a much needed breather, staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

 

“This is fucking nuts,” he whispers under his breath, slightly traumatised by the whole thing.

 

Before he can entice the pyscho to come searching for him, Kyuhyun returns back to the living room to see the injured male lying on the sofa properly with his head resting on Hyukjae’s lap.

 

“You should go to the doctors if you can change into-”

 

“I told you, he’s not going anywhere near professionals,” Hyukjae growls out, defensive. “Just...clean and re-bandage it. He’ll heal on his own.”

 

“Why don’t you do it instead of lecturing me on how to do it?” Kyuhyun growls back, settling down on the floor so he’s level with the injury, and also a very bare private area.

 

“Can you cover up?” He blurts out over Hyukjae, staring pointedly at the cleaning solution in his hands.

 

He hears movement and looks up to see one of his couch’s pillows over the male’s nudity.

 

Kyuhyun makes a note to wash it with bleach after these two vacate his life.

 

“Hold your breath,” he mutters softly, leaning forward.

 

The male does so, but the second Kyuhyun trickles the solution onto the wound, he jerks, whimpering in pain as Kyuhyun quickly works to clean it, waving the air at it as he feels Hyukjae’s judging stare on him.

 

“So, you said your name was Hyukjae?” Kyuhyun forces out as he begins to bandage the male’s thigh slowly, being careful not to jar him too much.

 

“Yeah. This is Donghae.” The injured man's fingers that had been loosely holding the pillow waves at him slowly out of the corner of his vision.

 

Kyuhyun nods, finding the entire situation awkward as he works. “Kyuhyun.”

 

“Kyuhyun…” a voice says softly, and Kyuhyun looks up, surprised at hearing Donghae say his name.

 

He felt his cheeks burn at the look the male was giving him, quickly looking away as he made sure the bandage was tight enough without hurting him. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled back and looked around for a spare blanket he kept out in the living room in case he was too lazy to retire to his bedroom. Finding it, he grabbed it and draped it over Donghae’s form, earning a tired smile from the male.

 

“So...mind explaining to me what’s going on?” the human asked again, looking at Hyukjae’s face.

 

Hyukjae blinked once at him, running his fingers through Donghae’s hair in a comforting manner. “We’re werecats.”

 

“Werecats,” Kyuhyun dead-panned, staring blankly. “Those don’t exist.”

 

“Denial isn’t a good look on you, especially since you’ve just seen us shift forms.”

 

Coughing lightly, the human nodded slowly. “Right. Okay. Werecats. What...are those exactly?”

 

Hyukjae gave him an unimpressed look. “Read it online,” he said. “But concerning as to what’s happened, Hae here was stupid enough to follow you and he got hurt.”

 

“So it was you two following me?”

 

The werecat growled. “I was a reluctant companion!” he defended. “Donghae here just...developed some sort of obsession with you for some reason, and because of it, it nearly got him killed.”

 

“Why was he obsessed with me, anyway?”

 

“Who knows,” Hyukjae grumbled. “But either way, it can’t be undone now. And since you’re the reason why he’s injured, you’re taking care of him.”

 

Kyuhyun gaped. “What about you!”

 

“I can’t protect him when he’s hurt like this,” the werecat said sharply, though Kyuhyun detected helplessness in his tone. “And besides, there’s only so much I can do when we lack shelter.”

 

“What are you two, anyway? You’re nothing like friends.”

 

Hyukjae gave him a look. “We’re mates,” he told him flatly. “Why else would we be together all the time?”

 

Kyuhyun glared. “Hell if I know. This is my first time-”

 

“Stop fighting,” Donghae’s soft voice called out. “Hyukjae...no more yelling, please. It’s not his fault, okay? I was just stupid enough that I didn’t see it come flying right at me. And Kyuhyun, thank you. We’ll be out of here once I’m fully recovered, I promise.”

 

Kyuhyun shifts slightly, something tugging at him. “Just….get better,” he says stupidly.

 

Donghae’s breathing evens out, falling asleep to the soft soothing strokes Hyukjae is doing through his hair.

 

Kyuhyun grabs the stuff he’s used. “So...hungry?” he asks awkwardly to Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae looks up from staring down at Donghae’s sleeping face. “You’re gonna feed us?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him. “Would you prefer to starve?”

 

The tension in Hyukjae’s face bleeds out at that, an amused smile following. “Sure, we’d like some food.”

 

Kyuhyun nods. “I’ll order something in since I have yet to do my food shop.”

 

Hyukjae nods too. “Fair enough.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes dip down. “And I’ll...bring you some clothes.”

 

Hyukjae’s amused grin turns into a smirk. “Werecats and nudity go hand in hand. It’s more natural for us to be like this than dressed.”

 

“Not in this house,” Kyuhyun coughs out, embarrassed. “You either wear clothes or your second skin.”

 

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow. “Nudity embarresses you?”

 

“Naked strangers do,” Kyuhyun corrects sharply, cheeks burning.

 

“Hmm,” Hyukjae hums, studying him, and Kyuhyun doesn’t like the careful studious glint in his eyes. “No wonder Hae was drawn to you.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“I thought you were going to order food?”

 

Kyuhyun scowls at him for dodging his question. “Are you two allergic to anything so I don’t accidentally kill one of you?”

 

“We can eat anything.”

 

Kyuhyun makes to leave, heading for kitchen to bin the blooded cotton wool and bandages.

 

“Oh,” Hyukjae calls, stopping him. “You may need to order a large portion.”

 

Kyuhyun turns to face him, frowning. “Why?”

 

Hyukjae looks over at him. “Werecats have a large appetite.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him. “How large?”

 

He finds out half an hour later.

 

Werecats have a _large_ appetite.

 

Kyuhyun is already dreading his food shopping bill.

 

 

 

 

It’s been just over twenty-four hours, and Donghae has been unconscious for most of it.

 

Kyuhyun had been worried, but Hyukjae had explained that sleep helps them heal faster.

 

The good thing is that the wound had finally stopped bleeding so heavily, meaning he didn’t have to change it as much, disrupting the male’s rest.

 

Since Kyuhyun still had to go to work, he had showed Hyukjae where he could find things he may need before swearing he will not go to medical authorities or tell anyone of their existence. Once Hyukjae had made sure Kyuhyun wasn’t going to go running to the nearest person, he told Kyuhyun he will be spending the majority of the day in his cat form. Kyuhyun had stared at him for a few seconds at the admission before blurting out he’d return with more food.

 

His food bill had nearly caused him to faint, but he knew they needed it. The way they ate last night, even Donghae when Hyukjae had managed to rouse him long enough to eat, showed that it must’ve been awhile since their last decent meal.

 

As Kyuhyun struggles to open his front door, he tenses at hearing the door down the bottom open.

 

Hurrying with his code, Kyuhyun manages to get himself and his ten bags of food inside before he can encounter the male.

 

Breathing heavily, back against the door, he drops the bags with a startled sound at seeing Hyukjae.

 

“What’s wrong?” the werecat asks.

 

“I thought you were staying as a cat all day?” Kyuhyun questions instead, bending to pick up the bags.

 

Hyukjae grabs six of them easily and walks away, causing Kyuhyun to stare after him with envy of his strength.

 

“I heard you struggling,” Hyukjae answers as he dumps the bags onto the counters. “Why were you nervous?”

 

Kyuhyun bites off a cuss as he accidentally drops a bag onto his toes at the unexpectedly accurate question.

 

“No reason,” Kyuhyun said quickly, not wanting to dwell on it. “How is Donghae? Did he manage to wake up yet?”

 

At the mention of the male, Hyukjae glanced back at his mate who had reverted back to his feline form, curled up on the couch. “Long enough to drink some water before shifting back to that form. It makes him more comfortable that way.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be more dangerous?” Kyuhyun wondered.

 

The male smirked at him. “He feels safe here.”

 

And somehow, Kyuhyun just had a feeling it might have something to do with him. So he simply coughed and picked up the bag he had dropped, almost running towards the fridge whilst hearing Hyukjae follow in behind him.

 

“You never did answer my question. What was bugging you?”

 

Kyuhyun frowned. “Just a nosey neighbor, that’s all. Don’t concern yourself with it.”

 

“I will if it makes you tense like that,” Hyukjae argued, leaning against the counter as he watched Kyuhyun take out the groceries he had bought. “I can also make sure whoever is bugging you leaves you the fuck alone for good.”

 

The human turned at that, eyebrow raising. “Why would you do that?”

 

“Payment for helping Hae,” Hyukjae reasoned with a shrug, glancing back at the couch. Once he was sure the white tabby was still safe and asleep, he turned back to Kyuhyun. “So, what do you say?”

 

“And pray tell, how do you intend on doing that?”

 

Hyukjae simply smirked at him in response.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun got his answer a few hours later when he opened his door, his neighbor greeting him with a wide smile.

 

“I told you to leave me alone,” Kyuhyun growled, dodging the male’s attempts to hug him. “And stop touching me!”

 

“But Kyu! You should learn to accept my affection!”

 

“I don’t want it! So leave me alone, Siwon!”

 

Siwon whined more, but it was soon cut off by a yelp.

 

Startled, Kyuhyun looked down to see a regular black tabby latching his claws into Siwon’s leg, causing the male to jump around in an attempt to get it off of him.

 

“Kyuhyun, where did this cat come from?!” Siwon shrieked as the tabby dug his claws deeper into Siwon’s skin.

 

Kyuhyun blinked. “Sungmin asked me to watch them,” he said blankly, hiding his amusement at seeing Siwon attempt to shake Hyukjae off of him.

 

“Can you call it off, please?!”

 

“Er...Hyuk?” Kyuhyun calls, uncertain, knowing it will be odd if he says his full name. “Come here.”

 

Hyukjae gives one last hiss, the sound of material ripping and Siwon shrieking, and the tabby cat lets go before coming to stand in front of Kyuhyun, watching the male pointedly.

 

“You said ‘them’,” Siwon pants out, eyeballing the cat at Kyuhyun’s feet.

 

Kyuhyun shifts, pushing Hyukjae back into his apartment with his foot so he can close the door a little, closing the gap to prevent Siwon from getting the urge to inspect. “Which means there is more than one.”

 

“I thought you hated cats?” Siwon says, looking up at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s foot receives a scratch as he prevents Hyukjae from leaving, causing him to hiss and glare down at him. “I never said that. Though, it could change in the next few days,” he growls out the last part to Hyukjae, trying to get the werecat to behave now he’s made his point.

 

“Right. Well, I was hoping-”

 

A small meow has both Hyukjae and Kyuhyun looking behind them, and Kyuhyun’s jaw drops at seeing Donghae limping over to them, almost dragging his back leg as he meows.

 

“What-” Kyuhyun shoves Siwon from seeing and slams the door shut in his face as Hyukjae pounces over to the limping cat, meowing at him sharply.

 

Kyuhyun hears Siwon knock on his door again, calling his name, and before he can open it to chase to overbearing male away, Hyukjae shifts, the change too quick for Kyuhyun’s vision, sweeping up a protesting Donghae.

 

“Just ignore him!” Hyukjae calls as Kyuhyun goes to open the door. “You’re busy.”

 

“I’m-”

 

“You’re busy.” Hyukjae states more firmly, coming back with a struggling cat in his arms. “You need to calm him down.”

 

Kyuhyun gapes at him. “Me?”

 

Hyukjae comes over and Kyuhyun hastily accepts the injured cat that won’t stop meowing.

 

The second Donghae is in his arms, the cat settles down, chuffing softly as he nuzzles against Kyuhyun’s neck.

 

“Explanation?” Kyuhyun asks weakly, confused as Hyukjae adjusts his hold on the cat.

 

“He didn’t like him,” Hyukjae says bluntly. “And neither did I.”

 

“He’s just really touchy,” Kyuhyun defends Siwon slightly. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

 

“Well he won’t be like that again,” Hyukjae promises, and Donghae meows softly too.

 

Kyuhyun strangely feels warm at that and hides it as he walks past Hyukjae so that he can put Donghae back at his resting place.

 

Only, the cat refuses to leave him.

 

“A little help?” Kyuhyun calls out as Hyukjae passes, trying to unlatch Donghae’s claws from his jumper as carefully as he could.

 

Hyukjae peers around the corner. “He’s not ready yet.”

 

“Oh, and when will he be?” Kyuhyun says sarcastically, giving up and causing Donghae to chuff happily.

 

Hyukjae smirks and leaves without saying anything.

 

Kyuhyun drops back against the couch, sighing and holding Donghae carefully as the cat lies down on his chest.

 

“This is madness. I’m gonna go insane from it all,” he tells the werecat, stroking his white fur.

 

Donghae doesn’t reply, instead, he snuggles into a contented little ball, falling back to sleep.

 

Sighing softly, Kyuhyun grudgingly continuing to stroke the white fur, oblivious to the look Hyukjae was giving him from around the corner.

 

 

 

 

Good news: Donghae had recovered enough that he could walk normally without limping so much; the bad news: Kyuhyun somehow got stuck with two werecats that won’t seem to leave.

 

Even more bad news: Kyuhyun wasn’t sure whether or not he should be relieved by that.

 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” Donghae inquired softly as he walked with Kyuhyun, Hyukjae trailing behind them as the two werecats decided to accompany Kyuhyun to the nearest bus stop.

 

Sighing, Kyuhyun shot him a look. “I’m sure. It’s just a quick errand; it’s not like I’m going to end up leaving or something.”

 

“You better not,” Hyukjae grumbled, though the human ignored him.

 

Donghae sighed, rubbing his thigh gingerly while Hyukjae joined his side once they reached the bus stop. “Fine, but try not to get hurt.”

 

“I’m not the one you should be worried about,” the human retorted. “Just go back to my apartment and rest already. You can walk, but it’s not like you’re a hundred percent better. I’ll be sure to bring home food, too.”

 

Hyukjae perked up at that. “I want some Vietnamese food.”

 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Kyuhyun demanded. “There aren’t any close Vietnamese restaurants around my apartment, so pick somewhere else.”

 

“Fine. I want tacos.”

 

Kyuhyun stared. “Tacos.”

 

Hyukjae nodded before Donghae elbowed him in the ribs.

 

“Ignore him,” Donghae said, a small smile on his lips. “Just bring home whatever you feel like, Kyu, and we’ll see you when you come home.”

 

Feeling his heart flutter at the sincerity in Donghae’s voice, Kyuhyun hid his blushing face and nodded quickly as he boarded the bus that conveniently came just in time.

 

 

 

 

As Kyuhyun headed towards his apartment, bags of food in his hands, he wondered just why he was feeling so nervous around the two werecats. More importantly, why he felt warm and secure around them. It wasn’t as if they were the safest creatures to be around with - in fact, they were just the exact opposite.

 

He reasoned it was just because he allowed his guard down that he was growing soft-hearted, but it just made his head hurt even more trying to rationalize it.

 

Sighing heavily, Kyuhyun entered the code to his apartment, opening the door and was greeted by the sound of mewling. Startled, he tried to find the source of the sound, almost gaping upon seeing a certain black tabby on top of the white one, nuzzling and chuffing while licking his face.

 

“What are you two doing?!” he shrieked.

 

Donghae meowed at his presence, whereas Hyukjae continued to nuzzle and purr, rubbing himself over and along Donghae’s body.

 

Kyuhyun drops the bags and storms over to the pair.

 

“No funny business in these forms whilst I am around,” he tells Hyukjae as he holds him by the scruff of the neck as Donghae purrs at his feet.

 

Hyukjae swipes at his face, hissing a little.

 

Kyuhyun dumps the werecat on the sofa, far from Donghae as the white tabby stays around his feet.

 

“If you want food, shift back!” he calls to the pair as he quickly heads for his bedroom, leaving behind the white tabby as he shuts his door.

 

Donghae disapproves of that loudly, and Kyuhyun hears the sound of feet moving in the living, and sighs softly, unusually tense from the welcoming sight he got.

 

“They’re mates,” he reminds himself. “Stuff like that is natural for them.”

 

Kyuhyun hears the sound of Hyukjae calling Donghae’s name, and hears Donghae’s unwilling response from outside his door. He tracks the sound of Hyukjae’s approach and quickly opens his door to grab the white tabby before Hyukjae can, much to the surprise of them both.

 

“Did anyone come?” He asks Hyukjae as Donghae licks at his fingers.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head slowly, watching them.

 

“So, I was thinking we’d set some little rules,” Kyuhyun begins causally, looking anywhere but at the werecat standing in front of him.

 

“Oh?”

 

“As I stated as I came in, no funny business in your cat forms where I am, please.”

 

Hyukjae crosses his arms. “We weren’t doing anything.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs at that. “Sure.”

 

Hyukjae leans against the wall. “You’re interested.”

 

Kyuhyun’s face burns and he almost drops Donghae in shock. “No I’m not!” he denies. “Why the hell would I be interested in how-how that-”

 

Hyukjae’s amused grin irritates him even more than his insinuation.

 

“Just...keep that rule in mind,” Kyuhyun grits out. “I’m understanding of your nature, but I don’t need that image in my head.”

 

Hyukjae smirks as he turns and leaves, and Donghae, who had been silent the entire time, looks up at him.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a sigh. “Don’t give me that look, this is still foreign to me.”

 

Donghae meows softly, and Kyuhyun’s heart aches at the way those blue eyes are watching him.

 

So he places him on the floor before that achy feeling can spread. “Get some food, Donghae. I’m going to shower.”

 

Donghae meows again, rubs himself briefly around Kyuhyun’s ankles, and leaves him for food.

 

He spends close to an hour in the bathroom, alone with his thoughts.

 

He still doesn’t know as much as he needs to know about werecats. Today showed. Though, Kyuhyun’s gut still tells him all that nuzzling and rubbing was more than affection.

 

So, over the course of the night, Kyuhyun starts to notice things he hadn’t before, his curiosity dying to be sated.

 

Hyukjae cleans Donghae, always wiping at his mouth with his thumb and licking it off, and in turn Donghae will feed him, the action so intimate at times that is causes Kyuhyun to squirm slightly as he watches.

 

He also noticed the way Hyukjae would touch Donghae at times, either on his arm or even on the thigh whilst leaning close as Donghae fed him.

 

When Hyukjae actually had the nerve to lick off some whip cream from a dessert they had after dinner from Donghae’s lips, that was the time Kyuhyun hastily excused himself once he saw Hyukjae’s hand duck under the table, face burning.

 

He just hoped they would actually behave themselves.

 

 

 

 

Looking up, Donghae watched Kyuhyun curiously as the human snuck out of his room. “Kyuhyun?”

 

Startled, Kyuhyun turned around, eyes slightly wide at being caught. “Oh, um, hi?” he greeted sheepishly.

 

Donghae raised an eyebrow at him, closing the book he had stolen from the male’s bookshelf. “Why do you look like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar?”

 

“I don’t!” the human argues. “Besides, I’m just going to go out and buy some air freshener and clothes for you two. You can’t keep stealing my clothes forever and I can’t ask Siwon for clothes unless I want to die.”

 

The werecat looked at him in amusement and stood up. “I’ll help you then.”

 

“No!” Both of them were startled by his quick response, though Kyuhyun quickly recovered. “No, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. Besides, where’s Hyukjae?”

 

“He’s sunbathing,” the werecat answered, glancing at the floor beside the window where his mate decided to sleep beside. “So he won’t mind. I do want to help you out, you know.”

 

Kyuhyun shook his head as he slowly backed up. “No, it’s okay. I’ll just-” He yelped when he slipped on a discarded sock he must’ve forgotten to stuff into his shoes and braced himself for impact, only to feel arms wrap around him securely.

 

Startled, he looked up at Donghae, who gazed down at him in concern. “You okay?”

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“What a sight.”

 

Face burning as Donghae helped him straighten up, Kyuhyun turned his head to see Hyukjae walking over to them an amused look in his eyes.

 

Kyuhyun turned red. “What are you implying?”

 

“Nothing,” Hyukjae said innocently, smiling as he hugged Donghae from behind, and Kyuhyun felt an unfamiliar feeling boiling inside of him at the action. “Hae, just let him do whatever he wants.”

 

Donghae frowned. “Hyuk…”

 

“I’ll take Hae with me,” Kyuhyun announced, shocking the two and himself included. “So just go back to sunbathing.”

 

Hyukjae smiles, and Kyuhyun doesn’t really like it. “Fair enough."

 

As he gives Donghae a kiss to the cheek, Kyuhyun is left kicking himself for stupidly agreeing.

 

Donghae, however, looks thrilled that Kyuhyun doesn’t even have the heart to go back on his previous statement.

 

“You can borrow my old coat,” Kyuhyun murmurs as Donghae rushes past him to get his shoes on.

 

He feels eyes on him and looks over to see Hyukjae back in his cat form, studying him from his sunbathing spot.

 

Kyuhyun gives the cat an annoyed look and hurries to get ready so he can get them there and back without taking too long.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t take them far, just a small shopping market.

 

Kyuhyun shifts closer to the werecat, forgetting that markets tend to be busy. “Sorry, I didn’t think,” he apologises as he keeps an eye on how the werecat copes.

 

Donghae softly smiles at him. “My leg is a lot better, you don’t need to worry so much about it.”

 

“Do-” Kyuhyun grunts slightly as he’s walked into, glaring over his shoulder at the oblivious male who had walked into him.

 

“Do you get-what are you doing?!” Kyuhyun gasps, heart slamming up into his throat as Donghae slips behind him, both hands gently holding onto his hips from behind.

 

“I can hear you better this way, and this way no one will shove against you,” Donghae says against his ear, the male’s lips barely grazing over the shell of it.

 

Kyuhyun is thankful Donghae can’t see his face right now. Hell, he doesn’t even want to know what he sees on it.

 

Kyuhyun nods instead, not trusting his voice, and leads them to one of the many clothing stalls in the market.

 

As Kyuhyun begins to flick through the rails, he feels Donghae press closer, arms wrapping around him properly that it makes him tense out of surprise.

 

“That looks good,” the werecat murmurs, and Kyuhyun barely represses the shudder.

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, keeping his focus on the shirt he was holding. “You think so?”

 

“It certainly suits our taste,” Donghae explained, pulling back slightly and the human immediately began to miss his warmth, despite the werecat still keeping a hold on him. “It does fit Hyukjae more.”

 

The human shifted a bit. “He likes dark colors?”

 

Chuckling, Donghae shook his head while he leaned over Kyuhyun, causing the human to stiffen in surprise whilst the werecat went through the rack. “He just has a specific taste,” he explained, voice low. “He does like to think he has some sort of fashion sense, after all.”

 

“I don’t know how the two of you could make it this far without clothes.”

 

Donghae smirked. “We hardly need them since we barely go into this form,” he said, pulling away from the rack as soon as he found a shirt he liked. “Let’s get this one, too.”

 

Shaking his head, Kyuhyun grabbed the two shirts from the rack and proceeded to head to the next one.

 

He didn’t know how long they were at the market, but it gave Kyuhyun enough time to bond with Donghae properly. He had learned that the male was Hyukjae’s opposite - he was warm and  caring, not at all like Hyukjae who had a sharp tongue that could rival his own and a temper. It still made Kyuhyun wonder, though, as to how the two of them even got together; the only problem was that he wasn’t sure whether or not he would be pushing his boundaries.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Donghae wondered as they began to head back to the apartment, holding the bags of clothes they bought.

 

Kyuhyun shifted a bit, almost ducking his head. “Nothing.”

 

A hum. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Donghae chuckled, stopping Kyuhyun once they approached the front door. His expression was kind and knowing, even as he cupped the human’s cheek. “Don’t ever be afraid to tell us how you feel, Kyuhyun,” he whispered and the human nearly died of embarrassment right then and there when the werecat kissed his forehead.

 

The human stood there frozen as Donghae punched in the codes (having been told to memorize it a thousand times from Hyukjae), his face red and burning.

 

Damn it to all hell.

 

He had a stupid crush on this stupid werecat.

 

 

 

Hyukjae leaned over Donghae, nuzzling against his cheek as they both sat on the floor. He hummed at hearing the small sound his mate made, pulling him closer by the waist.

 

A glance towards Kyuhyun’s bedroom door, and he hid a smirk, kissing Donghae on the neck.

 

“You’re going to get us into trouble,” Donghae told him without any heat as he slightly turned up the volume on the TV. He breathed out when Hyukjae rubbed his hip bone, leaning against him. “Don’t be so rude to him.”

 

“I’m not rude. It’s not my fault he’s just so easy to tease.”

 

Snorting, Donghae shifted to turn towards the older werecat, eyebrow raising. “You don’t think I know what you know?”

 

“Of course I know what I know,” his mate said easily. “Doesn’t mean I’d stop teasing him, though.”

 

“Right…”

 

Hyukjae pressed kisses against his neck, eyeing the door when he sensed Kyuhyun’s presence behind the door and chuckled softly. “How about we play a little?”

 

“Hyuk-”

 

Donghae’s words were cut off when Hyukjae kissed him deeply, easily becoming oblivious to the world around him.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun glared at the door, trying his best to ignore the sounds coming from the other side.

 

He was not going to go out there and-

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan, and he growled, grabbing his pillow and deciding that a certain werecat needed to be punished.

 

Yanking his bedroom door open, Kyuhyun flung the pillow at Hyukjae, who yelped at the sudden attack and rolled off of Donghae, who blinked in confusion as to what happened.

 

“What was that for?!” Hyukjae demanded as he sat up.

 

Kyuhyun glared. “Remember the rules!”

 

“Does it look like I’m a cat?” Hyukjae argues.

 

“No-”

 

“Then we’re doing nothing wrong.”

 

Kyuhyun flounders at that.

 

Hyukjae picks up the pillow and Kyuhyun eyes it, wary. “Can I have that back?”

 

Hyukjae slowly moves towards him.

 

Kyuhyun backs up, swallowing. “Kindly,” he stresses, not trusting the werecat.

 

“What if I don’t wanna play ‘kindly’?” Hyukjae says slowly, voice dropping as well as Kyuhyun’s jaw.

 

Either that was a threat or suddenly the werecat is….flirting with him?

 

Kyuhyun still gawps anyway.

 

“This is the one you sleep with.” Hyukjae states, confident.

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth rights itself. “You’re not having it.”

 

“So come and get it from me.”

 

Out of nowhere, heat slams into him, curling low in his stomach at the flirty challenge.

 

Kyuhyun slams his bedroom door shut on the werecat’s stupid face.

 

 

 

 

Donghae tilts his head, the echoing of Kyuhyun’s bedroom door slamming shut. “Interesting.”

 

Hyukjae grins over his shoulder at him.

 

Donghae grins back.

 

The scent of Kyuhyun’s sudden arousal lingers, tugging at Donghae to do something about it.

 

He whines as Hyukjae comes over to him, Kyuhyun’s pillow thrown onto the couch as he straddles Donghae.

 

“I’ll do the talking,” Hyukjae whispers, kissing him slowly, automatically picking up on Donghae’s scent.

 

“I wanna be there,” Donghae demands the best he can between their kisses.

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, and Donghae begins to snarl softly under his breath at the denial, grip on the werecat tightening as they both stare at each other.

 

“You’re too direct,” Hyukjae murmurs, calming him. “We don’t need to scare him completely off us.”

 

“I can behave,” Donghae promises.

 

Hyukjae kisses him deeply, holding him tight, causing Donghae to moan slightly as he kisses back.

 

“Trust me, Hae,” Hyukjae breathes against his parted lips, inhaling his scent. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t run.”

 

Donghae sags slightly, giving up. “Fine,” he mumbles, sulky a little.

 

Hyukjae kisses down to his neck, nipping softly when Donghae gives him more room, sighing softly from the sensation.

 

Before things can escalate, Hyukjae forces himself to stop the kissing, his hands stilling before they could slip beneath Donghae’s clothes.

 

Whereas this is the most natural thing for werecats, Hyukjae doesn’t think that it is in Kyuhyun’s world.

 

It’s time for them to enlighten their human.

 

It’s time to come clean.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knew his crush on Donghae was inescapable, but ever since Hyukjae had made that flirtatious remark, Kyuhyun couldn’t stop himself from seeing the werecat in a different light.

 

He started to see the actions Hyukjae has done up until now differently.

 

Hyukjae had offered him protection, was even concerned over Kyuhyun’s overbearing neighbour problem, and the way he bickers with Kyuhyun on an hourly basis has made Kyuhyun look at it from a different angle.

 

It could be Hyukjae’s way of showing attention, showing interest. Kyuhyun remembers Donghae telling him that Hyukjae can appear a little distant to most people, that he will only show what needs to be shown. When he’s aggravating the hell out of Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun can tell the male isn’t putting on a front, that he’s seeing the real playful personality of Hyukjae. It knocks his world off kilter. He thought he had things sussed, no feelings, just simple rules and lines drawn.

 

Kyuhyun has blurred those lines, all he has to do is wait for the fateful step over it.

 

And that _terrifies_ him.

 

Hyukjae and Donghae are mated.

 

They’re a pairing, how would he even fit in?

 

He wouldn’t, that’s how.

 

His silly crushes are just that - silly infatuation.

 

He just needs to ignore it and stop himself from looking between the lines whenever either werecat does or say something to him.

 

Maybe it’s time for them to go.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart sinks at the thought.

 

He’s grown attached.

 

He’s fucked.

 

 

 

 

“Something is wrong,” Donghae whispers to him, watching as well.

 

Hyukjae nods, both of them watching their human stare at the cupboard, hand continuously stirring the coffee he had made for himself.

 

The scent of confusion is radiating off the male, and Hyukjae knows it’s time.

 

They watch as Kyuhyun silently heads back to his room, cup in hand.

 

“Stay here,” Hyukjae orders softly, and Donghae scowls, not happy with being left out.

 

Hyukjae kisses him briefly, and follows after the human.

 

He knocks on the door, something he never does, but with the male being so blank, he didn’t want to give the human a heart attack by his silent approach.

 

Kyuhyun looks up from his laptop. “Yeah?”

 

“Mind if I have a word?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, and Hyukjae makes himself comfortable on the bed.

 

Kyuhyun closes the laptop, fidgeting slightly as he looks at Hyukjae. “So…”

 

“I thought that it’s now the best time to tell you a few things about werecats,” Hyukjae begins, but cuts himself off at appearance of a white tabby.

 

Hyukjae glares at his mate, who ignores him, form smug, as he jumps up onto the bed and curls up on Kyuhyun’s lap.

 

He shakes his head, figuring he should've known better when it came to Donghae. But at the very least, his mate was considerate enough to stay in the form where he wouldn't be able to voice out his thoughts.

 

Always be grateful for the little things.

 

"As I was saying," Hyukjae began again, watching Kyuhyun idly stroke Donghae's fur. "You need to know a few things about werecats."

 

"I thought you didn't want to tell me anything," the human said softly, staring down at the purring ball of fluff on his lap.

 

The werecat hummed. "We trust you enough to tell you this," he tells him. "One of the few things you should know is about mates."

 

He saw the way Kyuhyun stiffened, his scent anxious and afraid. A glance down at Donghae and he saw his mate nuzzle Kyuhyun's stomach assuringly. "It's normal for werecats to take on more than one mate."

 

"What?"

 

"Polygamy is normal in our world," Hyukjae explained slowly, carefully watching Kyuhyun's reactions. "It is normal for us to take on two mates or more if we see fit. Sometimes, it also helps when the attraction is reciprocated by the two parties."

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, eyes wide as he stared at Hyukjae. "What does that mean?"

 

"We can smell your attraction to us," Hyukjae said flatly, amused at seeing the human turn red. "Don't worry; we’re both attracted to you, as well."

 

"But...you two..."

 

The werecat gestured down to his mate who was still purring. "Donghae's obsession started with an attraction to you," he explained. "And when you took us in, I began to see why. Then we figured out about your crush on Hae."

 

Kyuhyun turned red. "I..."

 

"Relax, as I've said, it's normal — for us, anyway."

 

"That's exactly it! In human terms, polygamy is immoral and disgusting and—"

 

Hyukjae cupped his cheek, causing Kyuhyun to quiet down as his wide eyes stared at him. "No one has to know," he whispered, stroking Kyuhyun's cheek. "We can do a trial run first, if you'd like. But you're not going to get rid of me and Donghae — not yet. We're both infatuated with you, Kyuhyun."

 

The human whimpered when he felt a nuzzle against his stomach and Hyukjae's thumb still stroking his cheek. "But..."

 

"Let's just try first," the werecat whispered, and Kyuhyun felt his heart jump at how close he had gotten. "What do you say?"

 

The human wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that the heat radiating off of Hyukjae was clouding his mind as he nodded dumbly.

 

Once he saw the satisfied smile on Hyukjae's face, he briefly wondered how he had gotten himself into such trouble.

 

 

 

 

It took some adjusting for Kyuhyun to get used to their new...development.

 

Hyukjae and Donghae had gotten more affectionate than usual and Kyuhyun often became more flustered than before.

 

And it didn't help that he had to stumble on them making out. Again.

 

"Can you stop doing it on my couch?" Kyuhyun demanded as the two werecats broke apart. "Seriously, stop making out on my couch."

 

"Do you want to join us?" Hyukjae asked, keeping his eyes on Kyuhyun while his thumb stroked Donghae's bottom lip. The sight of it made Kyuhyun turn red at seeing the flustered look on Donghae's face.

 

It then only registered what the werecat had said and Kyuhyun’s face could pass off steam as he rapidly shakes his head, backing away slightly. “N-no!”

 

“You sure?” Hyukjae’s voice slips deeper, taking on a sexy lilt to it that robs Kyuhyun of air as he helplessly stares at the werecat. “We’re both dying to kiss you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s brain KO'd at that.

 

He flees to the bathroom, slamming the door shut on the temptations sitting on his couch.

 

Running the tap to mask the sound of him breathing erratically, Kyuhyun tries to calm down, tries to get past the stigma block he’s still got against this from how he’s been taught how relationships should be.

 

He wants it, wants to be affectionate and loving back, but he can’t just simply jump into it, it’s not realistic of him to do so.

 

He needs to get passed what has been ingrained into his head, so that he actually try it out, see if he is capable of being in a polygamous relationship.

 

Baby steps. He needs to take baby steps otherwise he’ll just freak out.

 

As he turns the tap off, he hears a careful knock at the door.

 

“Hyun?” Donghae’s soft concerned voice calls from the other side. “Are you okay?”

 

Kyuhyun looks at his reflection, takes in the flush to his cheeks, the uncertainty and also the glimmer of lust in his eyes, and calls out he is.

 

“Just...ignore Hyuk. He can get a little too smothering sometimes,” the werecat lightly jokes.

 

Kyuhyun presses his cold hands to his cheeks, watching himself. “I just...let’s go slow, 'kay?”

 

The door handle turns and Kyuhyun watches in the reflection as Donghae opens it, poking his head inside.

 

Donghae takes in how he’s looking, and some of the concern melts away as he gives Kyuhyun an understanding nod. “I’ll keep him in line.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles, heart beating a little faster as the male comes into the room.

 

Kyuhyun can barely breath as Donghae’s hand reaches out and touches him.

 

“You look good with ruffled hair,” Donghae compliments softly, hand slowly messing up his hair he had ran his hands through when he had caged himself into the bathroom.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes slip shut as the werecat’s hand trails down to cup his cheek, lips parting softly to breathe.

 

The press of Donghae’s lips to his nose has his eyes springing open with surprise.

 

Donghae grins. “Come on, Hyukjae wants food.”

 

Kyuhyun watches the werecat leave, but his touch on Kyuhyun’s body lingers.

 

“Baby steps,” he chants to himself, ignoring the disappointment he had felt when Donghae had kissed his nose.

 

He follows after the werecat, chanting it in his head all the way.

 

 

 

 

“My one day off and you’re going out?” Kyuhyun interrogates from his lounge position on the couch, Donghae lying on his stomach in his cat form.

 

Hyukjae actually looks apologetic. “I just need to catch up with someone. It won’t take long.”

 

“Whatever,” Kyuhyun says, attention going back to the TV.

 

He hears Hyukjae sigh. “I can’t be dealing with two sulky mates.”

 

“I’m not-”

 

“You know what I mean,” Hyukjae dismisses before Kyuhyun can get the flustered words out, coming over to them.

 

Donghae raises his head pointedly and Hyukjae leans down and kisses the top of his head, and Kyuhyun’s heart does double time as the male comes closer to him.

 

Hyukjae presses a kiss to the top of his head, lingering slightly than he did with Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun’s face is red when the male finally moves away, his hands frozen in Donghae’s fur as the male purrs in amusement.

 

 "I'll be home soon," Hyukjae promised as he headed out of the door.

 

Kyuhyun glared down at the purring white cat on his lap. "Oh, shut up."

 

 

 

Staring out of his window with his binoculars, he watches as a certain man left the apartment building. He had been watching them and he knew just exactly what they were.

 

It wasn't difficult to find out what they were, yet people always continued to think he was crazy. But not tonight. He had done his research on these creatures, he saw the bond that formed and developed between them.

 

So a smile made itself known on his face as he looked at his wall, heads mounted, all of them frozen in a state of fear. Looking down, he idly stroked the cat in his arms, its form frozen and stiff with its tail high in the air.

 

He just needed one more to add to his collection before he can showcase it to the world. Placing the cat down, he headed over to his desk and took out a small needle from inside the drawer.

 

Carefully examining the amount of liquid inside, satisfaction made itself evident on his face before he carefully concealed it.

 

All he had to do left was to get one of them.

 

He grinned.

 

Then his collection would be complete.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun sighed as he looked down at Donghae, who was currently napping on the floor with a pillow acting as his cushion. The white tabby had done nothing but sleep, though Kyuhyun couldn't blame him.

 

With the amount of activity between him and Hyukjae, his leg was bound to start aching again eventually.

 

But with a grunt, Kyuhyun stood up, determined to find something to eat before he heard a knock on the door.

 

Glancing over at Donghae - who remained asleep, Kyuhyun walked over and opened it curiously. "Yes?"

 

A strange looking man smiled at him. "Hello, I'm new in the neighborhood, so I was just going around introducing myself."

 

"Oh, uh, welcome then?" Kyuhyun said slowly, somehow unsure of the feeling he was getting from the man. "Can I—"

 

“Do you own any pets?” The male suddenly asks, intrigued.

 

Kyuhyun inches the door shut a little, to prevent the male from seeing in. “Nope. Why?”

 

“Ah, I was just wondering if this area is safe for them.”

 

“Ah. Sorry, I can’t really help there,” Kyuhyun says politely.

 

The male shifts as if he’s going to leave, but looks back at Kyuhyun. "Actually, the reason why I’m asking is that I'm in search of a white tabby."

 

Kyuhyun stiffened slightly, though he made sure not to make it evident on his face. "There are a lot strays. I'm sure you can find one of them around?"

 

“So, strays are frequent?”

 

Kyuhyun is beginning to lose patience with the bizarre questions, his gut instinct not particularly liking it. “I guess?”

 

“Oh. Do-”

 

"Excuse me, but I have stuff I need to finish," Kyuhyun says as politely as possible. He quickly closed the door, not wanting to deal with the strange man anymore, not liking how nervous his questions were making him.

 

Sighing heavily, Kyuhyun moves to head back to Donghae, to annoy him to comfort himself, when there is another knock to his door.

 

Aggravated now, Kyuhyun yanks the door own. 

 

"What do you—Hey!" Kyuhyun exclaims suddenly as he’s suddenly pushed back, the male entering quickly, shoving his way into his home. "Get the fuck out of-!"

 

The male backhands Kyuhyun as he had tried to grab him to remove him from his home, and as he slams into the wall, gasping in pain, the commotion finally wakes Donghae up, who immediately hisses and snarls as he comes to the entryway.

 

“I don’t need you, I need him,” the lunatic says as he darts for Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun groans from the blinding pain in his head, blinking blearily in time to see the male grab Donghae and jab a needle into him. "D-Donghae!"

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to grab at the male, to get Donghae’s scarily limp body out of his hands, when he’s swung around and shoved roughly away.

 

"Good night," the male sings as Kyuhyun stumbles and falls, smacking his head off the hard floor, knocking him out.

 

 

 

 

The moment Hyukjae reached the partially open front door, he snarled under his breath and walked inside, eyes immediately landing on Kyuhyun's unconscious form.

 

Worry filling him, Hyukjae hurried over to check he was okay and breathing, sighing in relief when he felt a pulse. He gently picked Kyuhyun up, carrying him over to the couch before he realized something else.

 

Donghae was missing.

 

His mate was missing.

 

Hyukjae nearly dumped Kyuhyun in haste as he searched through the apartment for his mate. He knew that Donghae would linger if Kyuhyun got hurt, so his missing presence was a call for alarm.

 

"Hae? Donghae!"

 

At hearing a groan from the couch, Hyukjae sprinted back to Kyuhyun just as the male was starting to awaken. "Kyuhyun?"

 

"Wha..." Kyuhyun blinked a few times blearily before his eyes landed on Hyukjae. "Hyukjae?"

 

"Kyuhyun, what happened? Why were you unconscious, and where's Hae?"

 

"Hae..." The human blinked a few times more before he gasped, sitting up quickly. "Donghae! Donghae!"

 

Hyukjae reached out to steady him, making Kyuhyun look at him. "What happened?" He demanded again, his voice coming out as a low snarl.

 

Kyuhyun's wide eyes stared at him. "Some guy came, barged in and stabbed Hae with a needle before leaving with him. I-I tried to stop him but he pushed me and—"

 

"Calm down," the werecat ordered as he pulled away. "Stay here. I'm going after Donghae."

 

"I'm not—"

 

Hyukjae snarled deeply, the sound of it shocking Kyuhyun into silence.

 

Eyes wide, Kyuhyun took a closer look at Hyukjae, who seemed to be holding himself back from doing...something. "Hyuk?"

 

"I am going to murder that man," the werecat growled. "Stay here. I'll call that friend of yours to stay with you in the meantime."

 

"No!"

 

Hyukjae starts to leave and Kyuhyun stumbles after him, grabbing him.

 

“He said he’s local!” He quickly tells him before Hyukjae can snap at him. “I can help you. I know what he looks like.”

 

“And I know what he smells like,” Hyukjae snarls.

 

Kyuhyun lets the male go so he can shove his shoes on, ignoring Hyukjae’s demands to stop.

 

When Hyukjae grabs him, stopping him from leaving, Kyuhyun shoves him, furious.

 

“That bastard invaded my home and has taken Donghae,” he spits out, his anger almost matching the fury in Hyukjae’s eyes. “I’m coming.”

 

Hyukjae stares at him, breathing harsh, but he nods.

 

Both leave, the door to their home slamming loudly behind.

 

 

 

 

The first thing Donghae makes sense of when he comes around is that he isn’t alone.

 

Jerking back with a sharp yelp, he soon realises his companion isn’t...alive.

 

Donghae’s tail is tucked right between his legs as he stares in horror at the stuffed cat standing outside of the cage he was in.

 

He slowly looks around, sees he’s in an apartment with a similar layout to Kyuhyun’s, and feels sick at seeing all the various breeds of cat and other animals mounted around the living space.

 

His gaze then falls onto the human watching him. “You’re awake.”

 

Donghae’s ears flatten to his head, not liking the situation at all as he fights the first shakes of fear.

 

“Take a good look, you may recognize a few.”

 

It takes a minute or so for it click, and Donghae’s stomach drops, as does his heart.

 

These were former companions of Donghae who all disappeared, former werecats he and Hyuk have befriended over the years on the streets, and it made Donghae shake even more. He tried to fight back the tremors threatening to overtake him as he stared at the human.

 

The human smiled. "You'll be a pretty addition to my collection," he mused, and his very words made Donghae sick to his stomach. "But in order to complete it, I'll need a different form."

 

Donghae's bright blue eyes stared in horror as he immediately realized what the male was talking about.

 

He let out a distressed sound when he felt a sharp jab to his side, his legs giving out on him.

 

"The drug only works on your domestic forms," the man explained as he watched Donghae try to stand. "But your other form is a different story completely."

 

The white tabby meowed loudly, distressed as he tried to make his body co-operate. He shrieked when the man yanked him out of his cage, holding him painfully by the scruff of his neck. But Donghae barely had time to orientate himself before he was thrown onto a table, yowling when he felt his leg hit something, his nails digging in to ground himself.

 

As Donghae tried to move, yelling at himself for being so stupid, he felt his body stiffen when he felt a sharp pain to his leg, an automatic reaction as he whirls around to face the attack.

 

"I do wonder how long it'll take for you until you finally cave," the man mused as he held up a knife. "I guess we'll just find out. I'll have to be sure not to kill you, though; at least, not until you shift into your other form."

 

Donghae let out a distressed mewl, his eyes focused intently on the knife. But he could feel a rope tie his legs together, immobilizing him entirely before he felt another sharp pain.

 

Yowling, Donghae only prayed that Hyukjae wouldn't try to rescue him.

 

Better yet, he hoped Kyuhyun wasn't stupid enough to join his mate.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun panted harshly as he tried to keep up with Hyukjae. The werecat was practically sprinting down the street, his gaze focused and determined.

 

"Wait!" Kyuhyun called out.

 

Hyukjae snarled. "We don't have time," he hissed out. "We need to get Donghae quickly!"

 

"I know, but—" Kyuhyun cut himself off when Hyukjae entered an apartment building almost a block away, quickly following after him. His lungs burned with the attempts of breathing, but it was difficult to even try to catch up with a revenge-driven werecat.

 

As they walked down an empty hallway that looked as if most of the others had been vacated due to frail oldness of the building, the two heard a pained yowl come from one of the apartments, followed by a weakened mewl.

 

Kyuhyun reacts too slow, but Hyukjae is already shouldering at the door, grunting and snarling at the sounds of Donghae in pain.

 

As Kyuhyun runs for him, the werecat steps back and brings his leg up before he boots the door, right where the lock is, and the force of it has the mechanism shattering, the door parting open a little.

 

Kyuhyun races after him.

 

Both aren’t prepared to meet what they see.

 

Kyuhyun’s entire body goes cold, hair rising all over his skin as he stares at the mounted animals.

 

Hyukjae’s furious snarl has him focusing on him, and he sees why the animalistic sound was made.

 

“You sick fuck!” Kyuhyun shouts, stunned and sickened as the male who had barged into his home holds a pointed rifle at them.

 

“Manners,” the male tuts, one arm holding the rifle, the other holding a bloody knife.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes trail over to the whimpers that his ears are trying to block out, and what he sees makes him feel faint. “H-Hae?”

 

Donghae’s cat form, his once beautiful white coat, is covered with blood. Donghae has huddled himself into a corner to their left, in front of a window that is covered with newspaper to prevent anyone from seeing in.

 

Kyuhyun automatically moves to help, and the click of the rifle has Hyukjae in front of him, a vicious sound leaving him.

 

It’s only then that Kyuhyun notices something else.

 

Hyukjae’s slender body was thickening, his skin darkening and paling as it fights something below the layer of skin.

 

Kyuhyun steps back from the werecat, suddenly uneasy.

 

“Swap?” Hyukjae snarls out, his voice totally different, rough and deadly.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what he means, but he has a good idea, especially when Donghae lets out a pitiful meow,  no doubt arguing.

 

"I don't give a fuck. He's hurt you!" Hyukjae shouted as his form continued to thicken.

 

Donghae meowed again pitifully, but his head dropped and panic immediately consumed Kyuhyun at the sight.

 

"Go," Hyukjae ordered and Kyuhyun couldn't really find himself to argue.

 

The man patiently watches as Kyuhyun grabs the injured tabby and moves to flee, to get away from the standoff between enraged werecat and armed man.

 

At hearing a loud roar, Kyuhyun glanced back at Hyukjae, eyes widening at seeing a beast in his place.

 

As the beast steps forward to the now cocky male, Kyuhyun can’t help the whisper of Hyukjae’s name leaving him as Donghae meows weakly, calling for the male too.

 

The first attack has him turning, ignoring the carnage about to happen as he flees, holding Donghae securely in his arms.

 

 

 

 

"How is he?"

 

At the throaty demand, Kyuhyun looked up from where Donghae was sleeping to see Hyukjae stumble inside the apartment.

 

He rose to help, but Hyukjae shook his head at him, staring at the curled blood-stained ball of fur. "How is he?"

 

Kyuhyun swallowed, looking back at Donghae. "He's lost a lot of blood," he informed the werecat. "So he's sleeping it off. But..."

 

"But what?"

 

The human swallowed, unsure if he should show Hyukjae. But knowing that the werecat would only grow more furious if he was left in the dark, he carefully turned Donghae to show Hyukjae his right shoulder.

 

Hyukjae snarled upon seeing the bloodied shoulder, his eyes darkening.

 

"It's fine. It's healing," Kyuhyun quickly assured him. "Donghae hasn't turned back into his human form so I couldn't take a better look."

 

"But he's fine?"

 

"He's fine."

 

Shoulders sagging, Hyukjae carefully walked over to the couch and sat down next to Donghae. He gently pet the top of his head, staring down at his mate.

 

Kyuhyun coughed lightly. "W-What was that back there? That creature you..."

 

"Our other form," Hyukjae explained quietly. "Our beast form."

 

"You have another form?"

 

"Domestic, human, and beast," the werecat clarified. "The beast is our most dangerous form. It only comes out when needed."

 

Kyuhyun stared down at Donghae. "All werecats have it?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then why didn't Donghae shift?" The human asked in confusion.

 

The werecat snarled. "That motherfucker wanted him to. He wanted to make Donghae part of his so-called 'collection.'"

 

Kyuhyun grows quiet, the question eating at him, but also afraid to be voiced.

 

Hyukjae sighs, and Kyuhyun looks at him to see the werecat watching him.

 

“I want you to ask it,” the male says, and Kyuhyun swallows as he sits down on the other side of Donghae.

 

“Did...what happened?”

 

“Ask me, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun looks over at him. Takes a deep breath. “Did you kill him?”

 

Hyukjae doesn’t even react to it. “Yes.”

 

Kyuhyun’s mouth goes dry. He nods. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?” Hyukjae echoes, watching him.

 

Kyuhyun looks down at the white tabby, stroking him gently.

 

 “That it?”

 

Kyuhyun looks back up at the male, and sees Hyukjae react at what he sees in his eyes. “Did you hurt him like he hurt Hae?”

 

Hyukjae’s surprise melts away, a dark look creeping into his eyes. “I gave him more too.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down as Donghae makes a soft sound. “Good.”

 

“You’re taking this better than I ever expected.”

 

“He hurt Donghae,” Kyuhyun says calmly. He looks back up at Hyukjae, looks past the bruise growing on his jaw. “I would have killed him if you didn’t.”

 

Hyukjae looks appeased, proud. “That’s good to know.”

 

“What is?”

 

“That you’re protecting your mate. You did good, Kyuhyun. You got him home safely.”

 

Kyuhyun can feel the dried blood on his fingers mixing with the fresh. “I still got him hurt.”

 

Hyukjae shakes his head, eyes intense. “You’re going to have to accept that some shit happens because of what we are, and that cannot be stopped. We can try to avoid it, but sooner or later, something will come along to hurt us. You got him home, Kyuhyun. That means a lot.”

 

Kyuhyun chooses to remain silent.

 

He hears Hyukjae move. “I mean it, Kyuhyun, you’re not responsible for this.”

 

Kyuhyun watches as the male carefully lifts Donghae’s sleeping body. “I’m gonna clean him up, see if I can get him to shift back so we can see the true damage.”

 

Kyuhyun nods, staring down at the blood on his hands, listening to the male’s departure.

 

He still feels responsible.

 

 

 

 

Staring at the male’s sleeping face, Kyuhyun lightly brushes his fingers over each bruise the male has on his pale face.

 

Each bruise was like a stab to the heart.

 

It pained him to see what the male had to endure while in the hands of that lunatic. He wished he could've done better to help him, to prevent him from going through what he did.

 

Kyuhyun trailed his fingers downwards, biting his lip as his eyes trailed down to the shoulder Donghae wasn't resting on. With Donghae's back all marred and bloody, Hyukjae thought it'd be better to let him rest on his uninjured side.

 

But it meant seeing the mutilated shoulder Kyuhyun hated to see.

 

He quickly averted his gaze back to Donghae's face, wanting to somehow take away the man's pain.

 

It just made him all the more guilty as he felt responsible.

 

What if he hadn't decided to help Donghae?

 

What if—

 

Kyuhyun's thoughts were interrupted upon hearing a soft meow, looking down to see a familiar black tabby walking over to them. He watched the werecat make himself comfortable between him and Donghae, curling against Donghae’s side while giving a nuzzle underneath the male's chin.

 

"He still needs rest," Kyuhyun reminded Hyukjae softly.

 

Hyukjae simply meowed at him, snuggling even closer to Donghae as if trying to protect him from something. Or, Kyuhyun thought, just to assure himself that his mate was fine and alive and no longer in the hands of that lunatic.

 

"I don't know if I can do this," Kyuhyun whispers suddenly, seeing Hyukjae's bright blue eyes stare at him. "I don't know if I can live with the idea knowing that you two are hunted, and that if something happened to you, I'd lose myself. I can't lose either of you two. I can't. I just don't know what to do if either of you are hurt like this again," he rambles.

 

Kyuhyun jolted when he felt fingers curl around his, looking down to see Donghae's eyes flutter open. "D-Donghae?"

 

"Not your fault," Donghae whispered as he kissed Kyuhyun's fingers. "It's life. Whatever happens, happens. There's nothing we can do. But if we let fear control our lives, then how are we supposed to be happy with the little things?"

 

"But you were nearly killed," Kyuhyun whimpered.

 

Donghae pushed himself up a little, ignoring the sounds of protests his two mates made. Instead, he cupped Kyuhyun's cheek. "I'm here. I'm alive. Don't think about what happened."

 

"But..."

 

Shaking his head, Donghae leaned close and kissed Kyuhyun, causing the human to whimper softly into it as he clung to the werecat.

 

It was the first time they’ve kissed. Their first kiss was one of comfort, consolement.

 

Kyuhyun lets the werecat go, pushing him gently to the bed to lie back onto his side, his lips tingling. “You shouldn’t move.”

 

“Don’t change the subject, Hyun,” Donghae chastises softly, linking their fingers together. “Don’t push us away.”

 

“I’m….I’m not.”

 

Kyuhyun avoids looking at the male at his lie.

 

Donghae’s grip on him gets weaker, looks to see the male fighting to remain awake.

 

“Rest,” Kyuhyun whispers, heart torn.

 

Donghae shakes his head, fighting his body’s need to heal.

 

Kyuhyun closes his eyes as he kisses the male carefully. “I’ll be right here.”

 

Donghae has no other say in the matter of staying awake, his body wins.

 

He falls asleep, his grip on Kyuhyun’s hand limp.

 

Kyuhyun still holds it, ignores the tabby as he jumps off the bed.

 

It’s only when he feels the bed dip behind him does he realise that Hyukjae has shifted. “What-”

 

Kyuhyun’s heart rams up into his throat as Hyukjae presses close against his back, holding him.

 

“My turn,” Hyukjae begins softly, and Kyuhyun turns carefully so he isn’t straining to look at him.

 

Hyukjae stops him as his mouth opens to speak. “This lifestyle isn’t normal, Kyuhyun. But the good outweighs the bad - that I promise. You have a choice to make. Can you go through the rest of your life, knowing you made the decision to push us away because you were more afraid of the bad stuff than how we feel for you?”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him, torn. “I-”

 

“Or, can you go through the rest of your life knowing that life is full of risks and dangers, but it shouldn’t stop you from living, enjoying the things you love?”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, eyes stinging.

 

Hyukjae presses a kiss to his shoulder, eyes still on him. “I want to know which one you’re gonna make. I need to know if what you feel for me and Donghae is enough for you to stay, to accept this, and to meet it head on with us. I need to know if you will be our mate, our world.”

 

When Kyuhyun doesn’t answer, he sees the hope in Hyukjae’s eyes die.

 

The werecat looks away, arm moving off him as he starts to move away.

 

Kyuhyun grabs him before he can.

 

“I….I need time,” Kyuhyun forces out, chest tightening with every word. “That isn’t a no-”

 

“But it isn’t a yes either,” Hyukjae says, still not looking at him.

 

Kyuhyun’s grip on the male’s arm tightens, stomach dropping.

 

Hyukjae looks over at him, expression blank. “Time will only give you more reason to see the bad than the good. The good only comes with experiencing it, Kyuhyun. You can’t plan a happy ending.”

 

The werecat yanks his arm free, and Kyuhyun can’t breathe.

 

“Will it be okay to stay one more night?” Hyukjae asks, back to him. “Just enough time for me to find us a new place for Donghae to heal.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes burn, mouth dry, heart no longer beating. “W-wait-”

 

“You can’t have the best of both worlds, Kyuhyun. You can’t have us here and yet not want to be with us. That’s cruel and selfish - something you aren’t.”

 

Kyuhyun’s tears fall. He looks down.

 

“Can we?”

 

Kyuhyun sniffles, trying to stop the ache in his chest and his tears. “Yes.”

 

Hyukjae leaves the room the second the word is out of his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun takes in a shuddering breath.

 

And cries.

 

 

 

 

It was beyond horrible.

 

Kyuhyun had wasted their last day simply being beside Donghae to assure himself that the male was still living. When he had woken up earlier, Kyuhyun had numbly told him everything, and it pained him to hear Donghae simply make a sound of agreement with the decision made.

 

Hyukjae had been out all day, no doubt looking for a place for him and Donghae, before finally returning at dusk, bags of food in his hand.

 

"Our last meal," he had explained shortly, causing Kyuhyun's heart to ache.

 

As he placed the bags on the table, Hyukjae passed Kyuhyun to go into the human’s room where Kyuhyun could hear him and Donghae speaking to each other softly.

 

It was only seconds later when they emerged, Hyukjae supporting Donghae with an arm around his waist whilst the other leaned against him heavily.

 

“Did you manage to find a place?” Kyuhyun had to ask, somehow praying Hyukjae would tell him ‘no’. But Hyukjae was the type of person who wouldn’t have any hard time finding a shelter for him and his mate. He was resourceful - street-smart. He knew how to survive.

 

But it made Kyuhyun hurt to even think about the fact that the two people he had grown attached to were leaving him.

 

And it was because of him.

 

Hyukjae nodded without looking at him, placing Donghae onto a seat at the table. “Yes, it’s just north of here. I’ve managed to persuade a friend of ours to let us borrow his place until Donghae recovers.”

 

“A friend?” Kyuhyun echoed, seeing Donghae glance up at Hyukjae.

 

The werecat simply nodded again, saying nothing to elaborate his words.

 

Kyuhyun figured he deserved it.

 

“Are you sure he’s good to travel though?” the human wondered, looking at Donghae, who gave him a tired smile.

 

“I’ll be fine,” the male assured him. “Hyukjae won’t let anything happen to me. Besides, we’ve overstayed our welcome here.”

 

Kyuhyun bit his lip, willing tears back at the directness.

 

“R-Right…”

 

“Let’s eat,” Hyukjae speaks up after he placed the food on the table. He sits down close to Donghae, earning a small smile from his mate.

 

Kyuhyun knew he deserved the cold treatment, but it still hurt regardless. But he knew it was his own fault, so he didn’t say anything and simply ate, allowing silence to fill in the atmosphere between them.

 

As they got closer to finishing their food, Kyuhyun felt his hands shake upon realizing just how much closer he was to having the two of them leave his life.

 

Possibly for good.

 

“Thanks for the meal,” Kyuhyun whispered, watching Hyukjae pick up Donghae, who had reverted to his cat form.

 

Hyukjae gave him a look before nodding his head once. “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said in his old voice, the distance returned, his voice neutral.

 

As Kyuhyun nodded, he saw Donghae peek at him with crystal blue eyes, giving him a meow before Hyukjae headed towards the front door.

 

“Goodbye, Kyuhyun.”

 

At the whispered words, Kyuhyun closed his eyes, hearing the door shut as the two werecats finally left.

 

“Goodbye.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the visual lovers - [ Hae](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/Livejournal/hae_zps444hhgic.jpg) & [ Hyuk](http://i364.photobucket.com/albums/oo86/BreakingVines/Livejournal/hyuk_zpsk04svzqw.jpg) in kitty forms!
> 
>    
> Also, hope you all had a good old giggle at the series title.
> 
> We did.


End file.
